Faraday Constant
by TheCrossoverDude
Summary: A lost jedi, a dying man hoping for redemption and the spark of a revolution. When you split an atom, you unleash chaos unimaginable.
1. Chapter 1

ADHESION

Pierce Ford stumbled hazily out of the fiery wreckage of the once plush and opulant estate. The corpse of the senator lay at his feet and the window before him lay shattered and broken, spilling in a chilling breeze. He struggled to remember the events preceding the explosion, clutching the bloody gash across the side of his face. He then remembered. His name was Noah Ford, he has just killed the senator of Anglatosh-V, Ohnoki Sahram. After a heated fight with his personal guards, he set off a grenade in a last ditch effort to get the job done. Now, it was time to escape. The original option of posing as a guard and slipping out was out of the question, as no doubt many armed clones would pour in and execute him in less than thirty seconds. The only option, was out the window.

As he strode toward the window, the familiar swoosh of the automatic doors sounded off behind him and he stopped mid step. Hand on the hilt of his gun, he waited for the familiar click of the gun, ready to fire. But it never came.

"What was it. Money? Revenge? Or just for the fun of it?" Ahsoka said, staring dead the figure stopped at the edge of the window. "You have no idea." he responded coldly. He was only as old as she was. He returned his stride to the open window, that plummets over 200 stories down to the bottom of the Coruscant skyline. Intent on catching the murderer, she began running toward the assailant. But before she could get close, he reached the edge, turned to face her, and dropped.

Just barely hanging off the automated airspeeder, he watched as the Senate building faded slowly, and as the young jedi jumped in pursuit after him. He jumped to his feet, fighting against the strong wind current. The only way to make it out alive and away from the jedi was to make a steady drop for about 500 meters, and without hesitation, Pierce drew his gun, and fired upon the gravitational unit, hanging on dearly as the craft plunged through the airlanes.

He had to be crazy. No man could survive that kind of crash. Watching the rogue airspeeder plummeting toward the ground, her thoughts were on saving him, but there was no way to catch it at that speed. Today he would die. Or so she thought.

It hit him like a brick wall, the crash of the vehicle streaking across the side of a massive building beside him. The ship had picked up too much speed, no way to survive if it crashed. He pointed his gun at an approaching window, fired and rolled in. It was a miracle he didn't break his legs from the impact.

How he could do it was amazing, always finding a way out, a way to escape. He was crafty, cunning, but she didn't give up pursuit. Ahsoka leapt off the airspeeder toward the open cracked window of the old apartments. It seemed like a place a common thug like him would hide in. She hit the open windowsill with a loud thump, peering into the open room. It seemed empty, and she stepped inside. It looked as if the room was locked, so he hadn't of left. She had him cornered. But before she could act, a hand drew over her mouth and around her throat. Struggling, she could tell he wasn't the strongest, until he spoke. "You were supposed to die today. It's my job. Your not supposed to be alive, but I'm going to let you live. Your the kind of person that we need, and you will need us. So when it all falls apart, look for us. Where you don't want to look". Then it all went black.

_If you're wondering about the terms of the chapter titles, they are physics related and somewhat closely relate to the plot of the chapter. This is __Science__-fiction right?_


	2. Chapter 2

Alternating Current

"Do you understand what this means, sir?" the doctor said, looking sadly into Pierce's still gray eyes. "Of course" he responded. "I have a Boron 33 allergy. I'll die at 22 years old when my brain produces it". "I'm sorry" the doctor tells him. "There's nothing we can do". Mr. Ford sat up from his chair and exited the room. He walked along the cluttered starship corridor, passing his crew going about their lives, straightening his tie and heading towards the bridge with a blank expression. It's only fair, he thought, for all the people I've killed it's what I deserve. Nothing I can do about it.

Shattered. Everything had been destroyed that she knew of. Her life, her purpose, her future. Obliterated. Ahsoka stood on the steps of the temple of which she had had made that choice, to leave and start again. It had been all she was, the Jedi, and she threw it all away. But she remembered that day, only weeks ago. The man, his strange suggestion. She spent many days trying to figure out what he meant, and now she knew. Look for it when everything falls apart. When she saw it, her heart stopped.

Massive spacecraft, lifting into the sky, many times larger than the small republic warships dotting the city skyline. They were amazing. Then she heard him speak, "I knew you'd come looking some day". He slowly walked down the steps behind her, hands in his pockets. "It get's them everytime they see".

"How did I not see this? Everything? It's, unbelievable!" She gasped, stepping away from the man. "It's a highly advanced method of cloaking, you never see it until you know what to look for." "So this is how you kill. You hide in plain sight. But why?" She asked, glaring with an fiery eyes. "It's for the greater good. They're not supposed to be here. To exist or live. Imperfections in history, that need to be ironed out. If we didn't, everything we know of would change. Neither of us might be alive. That's why we do it. It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it. The way I see it, you're not supposed to be alive, and killing you would be the protocol, but we need someone like you, and nobody would notice if you suddenly went missing. That would be it, run away and never look back, that's how everyone does it."

That day, everything she knew was wrong. She saw things few would ever see in their lifetimes. She joined them, and the universe would change forever.

Apologies for the short chapter, hoping you all can sit through the confusion. Explanation soon! Also, please make sure to review and leave constructive criticism as this is my second attempt writing this story.


End file.
